My Marvelous Patissiere
by Emina Enjeru
Summary: When you're considered the youngest multimillionaire in the world, what more could you wish for? Call him whatever you like, an insatiable brat if you must, but Kai Hiwatari wishes for only one more thing. Can the pretty patissiere downtown grant that wish? Revised version. Chapter 7 is up! RxR xD
1. A Heart Of Stone and It's Christmas

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the beyblade characters...although I wish I did. -sigh-**

**I've been itching to rewrite this story since it's my very first fanfic and I noticed there were a lot of errors in it and when I read it all over again, I realized it's lacking something.**

**This is now the edited version. Enjoy **

_**PS. My previous story, Angel Heart will be sadly put on a hiatus because my brain's just not getting any ideas for it. I've done half of Chapter 11 actually but I can't continue it. So for now, please enjoy this one ^^**_

**Chapter 1**

**A Heart of Stone and It's Christmas**

When you're considered the youngest multimillionaire in the world what with all the fancy restaurants, luxurious hotels, castle-like mansions all over the world and multiple ridiculously expensive sports cars, what more could you wish for? Seriously, you'd be a greedy bitch if you did ask for anything else. But call him whatever you like, an insatiable brat if you must, but Kai Hiwatari wishes for only one more thing. Really, just one more itty bitty thing couldn't possibly hurt anyone, could it?

Our main character, Kai Hiwatari, as I've mentioned beforehand is currently the president of one of the leading companies in Russia and the largest company in Japan, Hiwatari Enterprises. After his grandfather's untimely (but desperately wished for) death, Kai inherited everything he ever owned from the smallest jewelries to the main company and thus his status as the world's youngest multimillionaire. But then who said managing several companies was easy?

For nearly six years of taking over, Kai had faced numerous obstacles like conflicts in the company since most of his grandfather's associates didn't approve of him taking over complaining that he was still too young and lacked experience. He, of course, passed that obstacle without problems since proving them his worth and skills was easy as pie. He was trained by the world's greatest historians, mathematicians, and scientists after all. And then there were the countless assassination attempts on him sponsored by his grandfather's associates still. But not like Kai never saw that coming. And as expected, all attempts ended up in complete failure. What, did they really think they could kill _the_ Kai Hiwatari easily like that because he was a mere 19-year-old that time? Pssh, Kai was trained by the world's greatest martial artists and gunmen.

To anyone who knew Kai whether simply by name or in person (as in worked with him) would say, he's already perfect. Godly, as others choose to call him. But why wouldn't they bestow such a title? Kai's simply an empty shell molded by his grandfather to become the perfect heir, the perfect grandson.

Others would admire him, idolize him and praise him. But a certain person who knew him even before he became what he is right now aka his sister and two other people who he's considered as brothers and grew up with him aka Tala Ivanov and Bryan Kuznetsov, pity him as if he was the poorest person in the world.

He may have everything money could buy, but who said Kai Hiwatari was happy? But maybe, just maybe, after this year's Christmas, things would start to change.

-x-

"You're wearing a frown again" Tala said as he entered the president's office, carrying a basket of what seemed to be gifts and chocolates, "That's unlucky."

He earned a suspicious look from Kai when he settled the basket down on his desk.

"Hm? Oh hey, it's not my fault most of your employees are such masochists that even when knowing you'd just throw them away without even giving them a glance they're still willing to send you gifts for Christmas" Tala defended.

Kai rolled his eyes and continued signing the documents his secretary sent him earlier.

"So anyway, any plans for tonight?" Tala asked and took a seat on the leather couch at the left side of the office.

"None" was Kai's immediate and direct answer. It was Tala's turn to frown. He pouted and sighed.

"Again? Just how many Christmas are you planning to ignore?"

"You're annoying. Get out."

"Kai, will you loosen up? You've been busy the entire year already."

"Tala, don't think that just because you're my VP you'd have the right to tell me what to do."

"I'm not telling you this as your VP, I'm telling you as your goddamn friend" Tala grunted. Kai glared at him for a second then ignored him.

Tala grumbled.

"Ugh, enough!" Tala then walked towards the president's desk, snatched his pen away, opened the large glass window and threw it out.

"Tala, don't try my patience" Kai said as calmly as he possible could as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out another pen.

Tala hissed and quickly snatched it away again and threw it out the window.

"Tala!"

"Stop working!" Tala shouted back.

"_I'm_ the president of this company and _you_ don't fucking tell me what _I_ should do" Kai roared.

The two of them then entered a glaring competition where neither was willing to back down.

"You. Are. Such. A. bastard."

"And you are fucking annoying"

"Would it kill you to just stop working for just a stupid goddamn day? It's Christmas for god's sake!"

"And would it freaking kill you to just leave me alone?"

"You two love each other very much, don't you?"

"We don't!" The two answered in chorus to the lilac haired young man who's made himself welcome and is comfortably seating on the leather couch while watching the two barking dogs in front of wile wearing such a happy smile.

"Bryan, when did you come in?"

"A few seconds ago. You were both busy cursing each other to notice."

"Ugh, great another pain in the ass" Kai grunted and shook his head and sat back down his chair.

"Kai, you should just listen to Tala. Was there ever a time you won an argument with him? Ooh, chocolates, can I eat them?" Bryan said.

Tala and Kai shook their heads in defeat. Tala then turned at Kai and glared at him for a second before he went back to the couch to seat next to his lover. Yes, the two of them are dating so yes, they're gays. Tala crossed his arms across his chest and pouted. Bryan patted his head.

"There, there, just try to cool it, Tal."

"I am not leaving this office until you say you're coming with me tonight" Tala said.

"What? You never even said anything about wanting me to come with you to god knows where!"

…

…

Tala blinked.

"I didn't?"

_Snap! _Yup, Kai's patience just completely broke.

"No!"

Kai rubbed the temples of his head. _Ugh, I think I'm gonna have a headache._

-x-

Now it's time to introduce our second main character. Although, his social standards are the complete opposite of Kai's. Rei Kon is an average 24-year-old patissiere who owns a small pastry shop, "Le Patissiere Merveilleux", downtown. He came from a small village hidden deep within the mountains of China so he was considered a naïve and uneducated brat when he first moved to Japan. He was taken in by his uncle as a student since his uncle was a famous chef in Italy.

Luckily for Rei, he had the innate talent in baking and because of this, his uncle decided to leave him with his old cake shop while he went back to Italy to continue his job as the chef of a famous restaurant there. Rei's talent for baking delicious and unique cakes and pastries made me quite known in the town and brought in a lot of customers to his shop.

Despite being shunned by the others in the beginning, Rei was able to earn some few trusted friends including his partner in running the shop, Hilary Tachibana, who despite not really knowing how to bake offered her help to Rei. She works as the cashier and waitress in the shop. And then there's Tyson Granger and Max Tate who he met during his university days and also help out in the shop from time to time, whenever they were free.

"Five dozen of chocolate cupcakes, fifty blueberry cheese cakes, and a strawberry muffin cake, wow, who ordered these again?" Hilary asked as she picked up a note stuck on the corkboard.

"Mr. Sexy Wolf (a/n: LOL), I think it's for a Christmas Party" Rei replied. He was busy decorating the strawberry cake that was included in the order.

"His name sure is funny. I wonder what kind of person he is." Hilary laughed.

"Oh and wow, that looks nice."

"Thanks. Mr. Sexy Wolf told me to make it as cute as possible."

"Hmm, it's probably for a little girl. Are the blueberry cheesecakes done yet?" Hilary then wore her apron and went inside the storage room and to the large refrigerator where they keep the cakes.

"Yup, but we still need one more dozen of chocolate cupcakes."

"Okay, I'll take care of that."

"You sure?"

"Yup. Hey I didn't get baking lessons from that goddamn exclusive bake school for nothing" Hilary giggled and held up a spatula.

"Right, right" Rei chuckled.

"Konnichiwa!" A cheerful voice then drew the pair's attention to the door and to the blonde young man and a bluenette who decided to drop by.

"Hey Max, Tyson" Rei greeted.

"Hey. Oh wow, that looks super cute Rei!" Max cheered and took a closer look at the cake Rei was decorating.

"Thanks."

"Can I help with anything?" Tyson asked.

"Yup. Set the tables please" Hilary smiled.

"Guh, what're you smiling so creepily about?"

"Hey, my smile is normal! Anyway, I just heart some pretty cheesy news yesterday from a certain source" Hilary grinned.

"W-What news?"

"Tyson and Maxie sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i―mppf"

"S-S-Shut up Rei" Max blushed and covered Rei's mouth.

Rei laughed and removed Max's hand from his mouth.

"Sorry, Hilary told me to sing it. But I never really thought you two would start dating. I mean, didn't you two always fight in the university?"

"Well you know what they say, the more you hate, the more you love" Tyson laughed coyly.

"Still, congrats guys, we're happy for you" Rei smiled.

"Since we're on the topic already, when will the two of you have partners yourselves? Time won't wait for you guys you know" Tyson said and wiped the counter table.

"That's right. Haven't you guys been single long enough?"

"Hey, who's the bastard that said I'm single?" Hilary pouted.

"Eh, you mean someone actually asked you out?" And that earned Tyson a tray on his face.

"I'm currently dating someone."

"Who?" Rei and Max asked in chorus.

"Hn, you'll find out soon enough" Hilary smirked and winked.

"Guh, why do I suddenly feel like whoever you're dating now is not good for me" Tyson shivered. It earned his a second tray right on the face.

"Quit the violence you amazona!"

And the then the third tray.

-x-

"Tala, what the hell are we doing here?" Kai asked.

"Well what else for? We're celebrating Christmas here tonight!" Tala cheered and dragged his lover towards the vacation house.

Tonight, they were going to indeed have a private Christmas party with some of their close friends and business partners at the private resort which the Hiwatari's actually own. (A/N: Damn rich people -_-)

Kai breathed out a defeated sigh and followed suit.

The main hall of the house was decorated with Christmas ornaments while a giant 12 ft. Christmas tree sat in the middle of it. It was white and decorated with blue glittering and shining Christmas balls and poinsettias. A golden star sat atop it. There were big boxes of gifts under it. As Christmas tradition, red socks hang on the grid of the fireplace.

"Seems like you already had this planned even before inviting me" Kai said and eyed the whole hall.

"Well of course" Tala replied proudly.

"You're so confident I'd come with you, aren't you?"

"Like Bryan said, was there ever a time you actually won an argument with me?" Tala grinned. "Now hurry up to your room and get changed. Our guests are about to arrive."

"What guests?"

"Well duh, this wouldn't exactly be a party if it'd be just the three of us. So, I invited some of our closest friends to join us."

Kai sighed again. Not like there was backing out now. He went upstairs and to the room assigned to him and started to get changed.

"You did a great job in decorating the place" Bryan said and touched one of the socks by the fireplace.

"Of course, since it's been years since we actually celebrated Christmas together. Ever since Kai became the president, he's become colder than he already was. I wanted to, at least remind him that we're still here, by doing even just this much. I want to melt his heart, even if it's just by a tiny bit." Tala walked to the open glass door and watched the sunset from there. Bryan soon came up behind him and hugged him.

"Kai's a lucky bastard to have you as a friend" he whispered.

Tala smiled and turned around to face Bryan. The taller male leaned down to press his lips against tala's full ones when suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Tala chucked and gave a small peck on his lover's lips.

"Okay" Bryan sighed, "I'll see if the food is ready."

-x-

"This place is… amazing" Hilary said in awe and looked at her environment. There were white sands everywhere and the setting sun was reflected on the glittering sea. The skies had also been tainted orange.

"As what you'd expect from rich people" Rei chuckled.

"This is a private resort right?" Max said.

"Sure looks like it" Tyson replied.

The four have arrived at the resort to deliver the cakes that were ordered from them a few weeks ago. Max and Tyson actually just tagged along to help with carrying the cakes and also to see what 'Mr. Sexy Wolf' looked like. It wasn't usual that they'd receive orders from someone who used a codename. Of course you'd think only idiots and gullible people would actually accept an order from someone like that but when 'Mr. Sexy Wolf' placed an order, he paid immediately in cash delivered by a butler which was three times more than the actual price. The card within the attaché case said "Keep the change. It's bonus".

"I can't wait who this sexy wolf is" Hilary giggled.

"He's just probably some rich old man who doesn't know how to manage his money anymore" Tyson snickered. Max laughed with him while Rei just smiled and ignored the two.

The door of the villa then finally opened and revealed someone much, much younger than what Tyson and Max had imagined.

Tala stood there by the doorstep wearing a very angelic smile that would put the real angels to shame and an open floral shirt that revealed part of his perfectly toned body and loose shorts which covered his slender legs up to the bottom of his knee. His fiery red hair hanged loose over his shoulder and the bangs framed his beautiful face… beautifully. His sapphire eyes were another feature to marvel upon. Tyson, Max and Hilary gulped.

_He's gorgeous! _They thought.

"I-I'm Rei Kon, from _Le Patissiere Merveilleux_. I came to deliver the orders of Mr. Sexy Wolf…" Rei trailed off.

After eyeing Rei from head to toe, Tala nodded and his eyes glittered and his smile turned to a wide beam.

"It's you! Finally!" he cheered and hugged Rei as tight as he could.

-x-

**Thank you for reading!**

**This will follow the same storyline but still kinda different xD**


	2. The World is Small and Kai Hates Pink

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership to BEYBLADE and it's characters so you can't sue me xD**

**Anyway, here's chapter two so have fun!**

**I hope it brings smile to you :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The World is Small and Kai Hates Pink**

* * *

Tala hugged Rei like he was some rare stuffed animal. Hilary, Max and Tyson had their jaws on the floor and their eyeballs out of their sockets. Rei was just completely frozen.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you!" Tala giggled. Bryan heard his giggling and was curious so he went to the front door to see the commotion.

"Tala?" he called.

It was then that Tala finally released Rei from his hug. He turned around and dragged Rei inside and presented him to Bryan.

Bryan looked down at Rei whilst Rei blinked up at him. After three seconds of just staring at each other, Bryan finally cocked an eyebrow.

"Who's this?" he asked and moved his attention to Tala.

"Rei Kon" Tala replied joyfully.

"And?"

"I ordered the cakes from him."

"O-kay, but why are you introducing him to me?"

"Take a good look at him."

Bryan then stared at Rei again and eyed him from head to toe. Then his face lit up as if a bright idea just came to him. He smirked and looked back at Tala.

"For Kai?"

"Mhmm" Tala nodded cheerfully.

"U-Uhm…" Rei finally found his voice. Tala and Bryan looked at him.

"I really don't get what's happening but I'm just here to deliver the cakes" Rei smiled.

"Oh right, the cakes. Where are they?"

"Umm, right here" Hilary finally spoke and smiled giving a small wave at Tala.

"Our other guests will also be arriving soon. Why don't you guys join us?"

"Join you?"

"That's right. We're having a Christmas party tonight. It's my gift to a special friend of mine. Oh and before I forget, I'd like you, Mr. Kon, to give the strawberry cake to that special friend of mine personally" Tala winked.

"E-Eh? What?" Rei stuttered in complete disbelief. It was obviously taking a while before his mind finally registered what was happening.

"Aya, take them to the wardrobe and give them proper clothes" Tala instructed one of the maids. Aya gladly followed his orders and before anyone of the four could protest, she dragged them to the room where the clothes were.

Tala and Bryan watched them go with complete amusement.

"I didn't know you were planning something like this" Bryan smirked and tugged Tala's side.

"So what do you think?"

"Well, even if Kai completely despises this kind of stuff and would probably kill you if he finds out, I think it's perfect" Bryan winked.

"Trust me; if things go the way I'd planned, Kai will be thanking me instead."

* * *

Before long, Tala's guests arrived one by one. Most of them were university friends of the three Russians like Claude Tavarez, who's now the current head of the sales department of Hiwatari Enterprises. Mathilda Alster and Aaron Silva were also present and are employees of the company as well. They are under Claude in the sales department. Miguel Lavalier who's currently working as a male model were with them. Then there's Robert Jurgens who used to be a regular client of the company. He now owns a hotel which Tala and Bryan frequently visit whenever they had their dates. Together with Robert were Enrique and Oliver who own a restaurant and Johnny McGregor, their business partner. Spencer and Ian who used to share the same condo building with Tala and Bryan were also, of course, there.

Then there's Ming-Ming, who's also a famous singer and came with Brooklyn Masefield, once a rival both in studies and in business of Kai. Garland Siebald, Mystel, and Crusher were also invited but unfortunately weren't able to attend due to some other businesses.

"Aw, and here I was hoping the cheerful Mystel would help light up the party for us" Tala pouted.

"It's your fault for sending the invitation only yesterday. Sheesh, we have our own businesses now too you know" Miguel rubbed his head.

"Sorry. It kind of slipped my mind" Tala snickered.

"You did a pretty good job here, Ivanov" Brooklyn said and marveled on the Christmas tree.

"Ah-huh. But still, I never imagined you'd think of something like this" Claude said.

"Oh speaking of which, what made you celebrate Christmas with everyone so suddenly? I never thought you were the type who enjoyed cheesy reunions like this. And most especially since Kai's involved. I thought he hates these kinds of things?" Brooklyn wondered.

"He does and I just planned this without consent from him" Tala giggled.

"When did you ever ask him any permission before you did anything? Anyway, the food's ready. We can start anytime you like, Tal" Bryan said coming out from the dining room. He walked up to his lover and wrapped an arm around his waist. His act earned them a lot of whistles from their guests.

"Ooh, lovey-dovey already huh?" Ming-Ming cooed.

They were still teasing and chatting when Rei's group entered the main hall. The four young men were dressed in floral shirts and loose shorts. Hilary was dressed in a white sleeveless floral dress that reached about three inches above her knee which obviously revealed her unexpectedly (as Tyson said) flawless legs. It sure was hell not comfortable with her but most of the guys were enjoying the sight.

"Guh, this skirt is too shirt damnit" Hilary cursed as she tried to push down the skirt a bit hoping it would at least lessen how much of her skin were exposed.

"C'mon Hil, with legs like yours, you should be proud to flaunt them!" Max cheered. Some of the guys were surely pleased with Hilary's legs but the others, Mathilda and Ming-Ming included were focusing on another lovely sight.

Aya just decided to be Rei's personal stylist and forced him to just let his long black locks hang lose over his shoulders and on his back. With his shirt open, his well-toned upper body was also in perfect view. What's more, his brilliant natural amber-gold eyes were definitely something none of the guests have ever seen.

"With looks like that, I wouldn't mind doing him even if I'm straight" Miguel whispered to Claude. The latter snickered and elbowed Miguel.

On the other hand, Tala was marveling at Rei as if he's just found a really rare stone.

"Eh, is that really you Rei? Rei Kon?" Oliver voiced out. Rei turned to him and his eyes widened upon seeing the green haired young man.

"Oliver?"

"Oh wow, it really is you! It's been a while!" Oliver cheered happily and jumped on Rei. The raven-haired welcomed him in open arms.

Enrique, Oliver's lover, didn't kind of like the scene so he coughed to remind Oliver that he was there. The younger male laughed lightly and released Rei but hooked his arm around the raven's.

"Mind telling us what's going on?" Hilary said, one of her eyebrows raised as high as possible as she eyes Oliver's arm on Rei's. She was obviously getting crazy ideas about the pair's relationship so before anything got out of hand, Rei explained everything.

"It was a few months before I took over uncle's shop, I joined a baking competition in France and Oliver was one of the contestants. We were the ones who fought in the final round."

"Yup but unfortunately I lost. He-he" Oliver laughed, "And since then, we've been good friends. I used to send him letters but after getting busy with managing the restaurant with Enrique, I didn't have free time anymore and soon stopped."

"Hnn, that's the first time I've heard of it" Enrique pouted.

"What, that was before we even started dating. And why would I tell you about it, Rei was just a friend. No actually, he was even my rival before we became friends."

"Rique, you can't be seriously jealous of Rei" Johnny said and patted the shorter male's shoulder, "Sure he's gorgeous, and sexy, and charismatic, and goddamn hot―"

"Yes, Johnny, we get it" Enrique shook his head and sighed.

Rei was blinking in disbelief and had his mouth open with what Johnny just said. Max, Tyson and Hilary also had the same expression.

"Did he seriously just hit on Rei?" Tyson whispered to Max.

"You bet he did" Max chuckled. Hilary face-palmed.

"Moving on, Rei, I didn't know you were acquainted with Tala."

"Eh? Actually I'm not." Rei then looked at Tala, who was oddly just staring at him with a suspicious mischievous smile.

"Mr. Ivanov―"

"Tala, just Tala is fine." Tala said and walked up to Rei.

"Tala―"

"Hold up your hands" Tala ordered. Strangely enough, Rei obeyed and held out his hands in front of him.

"Here, I told you I'd like you to give this cake personally to a friend of mine, remember? Do it now." Tala then placed the box of strawberry cake on Rei's hands.

Rei stared at the box then to Tala and back to the box again. He sighed.

"Tala, actually I don't think we should stay any longer. Isn't this a private party for you and your friends? We've intruded far enough. We just came solely to deliver the cakes, and that's all" Rei said.

"Are you saying you don't want to stay?" Tala then used his infamous and deadly puppy dog eyes. Bryan face-palmed and muffled a laughter.

Rei gulped and in less than a minute…

"Fine. Where's the room?" Rei caved in.

In an instant, Tala's face brightened up again.

"Upstairs, third room from the right!"

The others then watched as Rei obediently climbed the stairs.

"What're you planning?" Miguel asked.

"Wait and see" Tala snickered.

* * *

"_Kai, will you loosen up? You've been busy the entire year already."_

The words his VP said floated in Kai's mind and what's worse, stupid Tala had a point. If there were things Kai hated, one would be when Tala actually makes a point. But what can he do? If he became careless even for just one moment, the other members of the board could take the chance to finally succeed in throwing him out of the company. And hell will freeze over first before that happened.

"If those old geezers took over, the company would be bankrupt in less than a week" Kai said as he rinsed off his hair. He was actually taking a shower. With all the stress he's been having both from work and from Tala, he desperately needed one.

Kai sighed before turning off the shower. He got out of the shower room with a towel wrapped around his waist and another towel draped over his shoulders. He was about to wear the clothes Tala had picked and readied for him when a knock came from the door.

Thinking it was just Tala again; he sighed and walked to the door, turned the knob and opened it (with only the towel on his waist).

"What is it now Tal―"

Gold then met with crimson.

Rei stared up at Kai's deep crimson eyes with a dumbfounded expression, a slightly open mouth and a face completely resembling a ripe tomato. Who wouldn't blush at the sight of someone as extremely attractive and charming as Kai who's currently half naked with a body that was still wet from taking a shower and some of his hair stuck to his angel of a face?

Kai stared back at him with a mixture of annoyance and interest. But the feeling of interest was slowly taking dominance inside him as he just stared back at those brilliant amber-golden eyes that he's never seen before. Oh and the parted pale-pink lips was also kind of tempting. How he'd love to shut that mouth closed.

When such a train of thought came to his mind, Kai snapped out and annoyance started to take over again.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked in his usual 'I'm-annoyed-as-hell-so-don't-waste-my-time' tone.

"T-Tala…" Rei stuttered. It wasn't that he was too flustered that he can't answer properly; it was more like he was shocked because the angelic person before him just became a demon in an instant. If there was such an expression worse than annoyance, Kai just wore it. It was like he was close to killing somebody.

"I-I mean, Tala sent me here. I'm Rei Kon, from _Le Patissiere Merveilleux_ and he wanted me to give you this" Rei bowed and handed the box to Kai.

"This is?"

"Tala ordered it, it's strawberry muffin cake."

Kai opened the box. Rei was hoping for a softer expression when Kai saw the cake but instead, Kai looked closer to a demon than ever. And whether it was just his eyes or what, there was some strange killing aura around the president.

"Who decorated it?"

"I-I did."

Kai glared at Rei. Rei took a step back.

"Who asked you to make it like this?" Kai asked in a seriously angry tone.

"T-T-Tala sir!"

Kai noticed the panicked expression slowly appearing on the shorter male's face. He realized, 'what the hell's the point in getting mad at him?'

Kai then breathed out to regain composure. When he's finally calm, he went to the stairs.

"Tala!" he shouted from the second floor. Everyone looked up at him and was horrified, except from Tala of course.

"Oh, hey Kai, did you like my―"

And the cake successfully smashed on the redhead's face.

"I _hate_ pink!" Kai shouted as furiously as possible.

"But it was cute!" Tala shouted back as he tried to removed the cake from his face.

"Shut it!"

Rei, who was behind Kai that time, was just frozen in utter disbelief.

And horror.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**:3**


	3. Getting Drunk and It's A Bet?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN BEYBLADE**

**An update again! Hurray!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Getting Drunk and It's a Bet?**

* * *

The loud music echoed throughout the vacation house and everyone had started to enjoy the Christmas party. Well, almost everyone. Tala was loudly cursing and hissing by the Jacuzzi with Bryan, Miguel, Spencer and Johnny.

"Ugh, what the hell's this cake made of?" Tala grumbled as he removed layers of the icing from his face.

"Ew, Tala do that in the shower" Johnny said in disgust.

"Oh shut up" Tala snorted and dove under the water.

"I really wanted to taste that cake though. What a waste" Spencer said.

"And it looked delicious too. I would've still eaten it even if I had to eat it on Tala's face" Miguel teased.

"I heard that!" Tala shouted as he rose up. Bryan wasn't in the water and decided to smoke for a bit after he was done helping his lover.

"I told you Kai would hate it" Bryan said.

"Oh please, not you too, Bry" Tala grumbled and relaxed on the water.

"Of all colors to decorate the cake with, why pink? You know Kai would rather be shot in the head than eat something like that" Johnny laughed.

"But I thought it was cute! And for someone like Kai, a little brighter color would do him good."

"Yup, but next time, give him something less sticky if he threw it at you again" Bryan said and kissed Tala's cheek as he came over and dipped in the water after he was done smoking.

* * *

Hilary, Mathilda, Ming-Ming, Oliver and Enrique were having fun by the couch while drinking cocktails. Since Oliver was also a skilled artist and chef, he was sharing some experiences with the girls. Of course, they were greatly impressed how Oliver's earned millions of dollars for his paintings and how he used it to establish his restaurant with Enrique.

"I'd love to visit your restaurant some time" Mathilda said.

"And taste your cooking as well!" Ming-Ming cheered.

"We're planning on setting up another branch here in Japan. When it's finished, we'd surely invite you for the opening" Enrique said.

The other men, Robert, Brooklyn, Claude, Ian, Aaron, Max and Tyson were having their own conversation and drinks not too far from the girls (and the two other men). Actually they were having a drinking contest and Robert was their self-proclaimed judge. Aaron and Claude were just watchers while Max, Tyson, Ian and Brooklyn did the downing of bottles of strong Russian vodka.

"Where's Rei?" Hilary asked when she and the others finally decided to join the others.

"He's talking -_hic_- to someone -_hic_- on the phone -_hic_- outside" Max replied with groggy eyes and a seriously funny grin.

"Max, you're drunk" Hilary cocked an eyebrow.

"Wha? -_hic_- Drunk? Maxie's drunk? Ha! _-hic-_ I won then! I'm not -_hic_- drunk yet! Whoo!" Tyson cheered and threw his hands up in the air while still holding the shot glass with the vodka in it so when he threw it up, the liquid fell all over his hair.

"Granger, you sir, -_hic_- did not win this -_hic_- battle at all. Look at you, -_hic_- what a sorry state you -_hic_- are in. I, on the other hand -_hic_-, is obviously not drunk. Therefore, it is I, -_hic_-, Brookie Masefield, -_hic_- who won!" Brooklyn giggled.

"Brookie?" Ming-Ming wondered.

"Ha! You losers should -_hic_- just give it -_hic_- up. I'm the -_hic_- winner! The great Ian Papov -_hic_- is the one and -_hic_- only winner!"

Robert, who was usually serious and unemotional, was laughing hysterically on the table with Aaron and Claude. It was definitely more amusing earlier when the three started bragging about their collection of underwear and their most embarrassing experiences. Brooklyn proudly shared how he danced to "Gangnam style" naked in a fountain in the middle of the park just to prove Ming-Ming that he can do everything.

"Fortunately, he wasn't sent to jail and was just accused to be seriously mentally retarded" Ming-Ming laughed.

And then Tyson told them how he couldn't stop farting loudly in a class after accidentally drinking spoilt milk.

"Oh god that was priceless! The entire room smelled like rotten boiled eggs for three days!" Hilary sniggered.

Ian shared how he had accidentally torn his pants during a school play, and then how Max tried stopping a quarrel between two old ladies and ended up touching their busts and being accused of a molester and got taken away by the police.

Robert, Aaron and Claude were having the time of their lives listening to the four. If they ever had a reason to blackmail any of them, this material would be perfect.

"Hey guys, what's with the laughter? We could hear you all the way outside" Miguel said and tapped Claude's shoulder.

"These four…" Claude replied and tried to stop laughing but failed miserably.

"Hm? Where's Kai?" Tala asked and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Ooh, Tala, you could discard putting the towel" Ming-Ming giggled. Mathilda blushed and snatched and downed a glass of vodka from Claude.

"Ooh, like what you see Ming-Ming?" Tala smirked confidently and fondled with the towel.

"Oh, I don't just like it Tala dear, I _love _it" Ming-Ming grinned.

Tala was about to undo the towel but Bryan stopped him.

"Aw, Bry!" Ming-Ming whined.

"_That_ is not for public viewing" Bryan smirked. Ming-Ming jokingly stuck out her tongue at the older Russian.

"Kai's just probably somewhere in the house. Did you really expect him to actually join us peasants?" Spencer said sarcastically.

"Well then, where's Rei?"

"Talking to someone on the phone. I think he's by the shore. Should I call him in?" Hilary said.

"Oh no, this is perfect" Tala grinned. He then gathered everyone on the couches, though Brooklyn, Ian, Tyson and Max were completely out cold already.

"What's this about?" Ming-Ming asked.

"Tala's great plan" Bryan rolled his eyes smirking.

"Plan?" Spencer asked.

"To get Rei and Kai together" Tala said proudly.

"Wait, what? You're seriously planning to hook Rei up with Kai?" Hilary protested.

"Is it not a good idea? I believe Rei's single is he not?" Tala cocked an eyebrow.

"Forget it, Tala. Falling in love's currently not on Rei's list."

"Wait, are you saying Rei's never fallen in love?" Miguel asked.

"Since he came to Japan, which is about six years ago, I think no."

"Someone that beautiful has stayed single for so long?" Johnny exclaimed in complete shock.

"No one even tried to court him?" Enrique asked.

"Actually a lot tried but he turned them all down flatly."

"But come to think of it, Kai's also been single since forever hasn't he? I don't think he's ever fallen in love with anyone at all" Oliver said.

"Even if we make Rei fall in love with Kai, there's no saying if Kai would return the feelings" Robert said.

"And Rei would end up being heartbroken!" Ming-Ming added.

"Oh really?" Tala then grinned and crossed his arms. "Then how about this, why don't we all make a bet?"

"A bet?" Everyone wondered.

"Who would fall first? Our marvelous patessiere or the demon president?"

Everyone then grinned.

"Count us in!"

* * *

Ray had just shut his phone and was just enjoying the night breeze. He bent down and played with the cold water while his hair that has been tried up to a pony tail danced behind him. He sighed.

"That's a pretty deep sigh" a voice caused him to abruptly stand up and turn on his heels which caused him to slightly stumble. Luckily, a hand caught his arm and prevented him from falling over.

"K-Kai!" Rei exclaimed. Kai twitched at the loudness of Rei's voice and released the other male's wrist.

"You sound like I'm some kind of a ghost" Kai muttered.

"S-Sorry. I was just… surprised." Rei then lowered his head.

Kai just looked at him for a while. He then sighed and pulled Rei behind him.

"Drink with me" was the only thing Kai said.

* * *

"So how do we set them up?" Hilary asked.

"I thought you were against the plan?" Tala smirked.

"What? I never said I was against it. I was just worried it wouldn't work out."

Tala shrugged his shoulder. They were all still in the living room and crowding on the coffee table while they devised their _ingenious_ plan as 'love gurus'.

"Anyway, Hilary, you've been with Rei for how long?" Ming-Ming asked.

"Six years, ever since he came to Japan, we've been friends. Oh and Tyson and Max as well."

"So what's his type?" Johnny asked.

"Type?"

"Guys. What kind of guys does he like?"

"Wait, are we even sure Rei swings that way?" Robert asked.

"Trust me, he swings that way" Hilary chuckled.

"But you said he's turned down every guy who's courted him" Miguel said.

"Who said they were all guys?"

Then they snickered.

* * *

Rei downed another glass of the Russian vodka Kai brought with him when he left the villa. The two of them were now in a hut with two bottles of vodka on the table.

"Don't tell me we're supposed to empty these two bottles" Rei said, his expression clearly saying he didn't appreciate the burning of his throat thanks to what he just drank.

"Who told you to drink it one go? Dilute it in cola, it'll lessen the burn" Kai smirked. He was clearly enjoying the sight in front of him. Rei was innocently pouring another glass of vodka and cola. He's been too used to such heavy drinkers like Tala and Bryan that watching a beginner drink was kind of amusing.

After fully diluting it, Rei downed his second glass. This time he looked better.

"It is better with cola" Rei chuckled.

A few minutes later and Rei has emptied the first bottle and was continuing to the second one.

"Having fun?" Kai obviously was. He's rested his chin on the palm of his hand while his elbow supported the weight.

"Hey, why aren't you drinking?" Rei narrowed his eyes.

"I've already drank half of the bottle" Kai said proudly.

"Hmpf" Rei snorted and drank another glass.

"The drink's probably getting in to you, you suddenly sound comfortable now."

"What do you mean?"

"You sounded terrible ealier."

"I did not" Rei then downed like the twenty-fourth glass. After putting down the glass, Rei started hiccupping.

"You're drunk already?" Kai mused. Rei didn't answer and smashed his head on the table.

"I seriously thought… you were scary…" he mumbled.

"I am" Kai replied. He then started playing with Rei's bangs. _The vodka must be getting to me as well._

"No you're not… you're cool!" Rei giggled.

"I get that a lot."

Then Rei suddenly shot up.

"By the way, how dare you do that to my cake?"

"Cake? Oh you mean that ridiculous thing I threw at that stupid redhead?"

"Yes! And after I put all my heart into making it," Rei then started sobbing and tearing, "You're… mean…"

Kai was just watching the raven haired act like a teenage drama queen crying over a cake. And seeing Rei's bleary eyes and flushed face was definitely a pleasing sight.

Then Rei was going to drink one more glass when Kai snatched it from him.

"You've drunk more than enough" Kai said and drank from the glass.

Rei narrowed his eyes at the Russian. He pulled the collar of Kai's floral shirt. It obviously took Kai by surprise and even more so when Rei suddenly smiled sweetly and quickly pressed his lips against Kai's.

"That's for throwing my cake" Rei said when their lips parted for only a second and then he kissed Kai again.

"And that's for taking my drink" Rei giggled before finally falling asleep.

Kai blinked wide-eyed.

* * *

"So does everyone get it?" Tala asked as he stood up. Everyone also got up from their sitting positions.

"Yup. But when are we going to start?" Ming-Ming asked.

"The sooner the better, right?" Miguel said.

"Mhmm. But remember, neither of them must know" Tala replied.

"Well duh, we'd all be killed if they did find out" Bryan said.

"Since we're done with this, shouldn't we call Rei back in?" Ming-Ming wondered.

"I'll go get him" Hilary volunteered and was about to leave the hall when the glass door leading to the shore slid open.

"No need" came Kai's voice.

Everyone practically had their jaws on the floor.

Kai had Rei in his arms like a princess and said Rei was sleeping soundly while his arms were wrapped around the Russian's neck.

"So, are we getting the result of the bet already?" Mathilda whispered.

"What?" Kai asked in a poisonous tone. Everyone twitched. An annoyed Kai was a hell lot of scarier than an actual demon.

"N-Nothing! No one said anything! Anyway, what happened to Rei?" Tala quickly covered.

"Drank too much" Kai snorted.

"He was drinking? I thought he was on the phone?" Oliver wondered.

"I invited him to drink with me since I'm sick of having drinks with you and Bryan."

"Ouch!" Tala pretended to be stabbed.

"I'm taking him to a vacant room. Since those four are also knocked out, get them to a room as well" Kai ordered.

"You mean you're letting them stay?"

"No, I'm throwing them out that's why I'm telling you to get them in a room, you idiot" Kai grumbled and without hearing any comeback from Tala, he climbed the stairs and disappeared from everyone's sight.

"Grumpy as ever! You sourpuss!" Tala shouted and puffed his cheeks.

"So, what does this mean?" Bryan asked.

"It's the first time I've seen Kai actually care for someone" Robert thought aloud.

"He was carrying Rei in his arms!" Ming-Ming said excitedly.

"This makes everything easier" Tala grinned.

"We're still going through with the plan?" Mathilda asked.

"Sure we are! That Kai wouldn't soften easily so I doubt this is close to being over" Tala cheered.

"But it's late so everyone, let's go to sleep!"

Robert then carried Max on his back, Miguel and Claude helped Brooklyn up with both his arms around their necks. Bryan threw Tyson over his shoulder and everyone went to their respective rooms.

* * *

Of course, the only three girls were in one room. Robert, Enrique, Oliver and Johnny were in another room, while Max, Tyson, Brooklyn and Aaron were in a room next to them. Miguel, Claude, Ian and Spencer were in the last room. Rei was with Tala and Bryan in the room right beside Kai's.

"Sometimes, you'd really find it hard to believe this guy's not a woman" Tala said as he sat on the bed where Rei was laid.

"He's knocked out cold. Just how much vodka do you think did he drink?" Bryan wondered as he took off his shirt and changed to a black tank top.

"Since he was drinking with Kai, probably half a bottle" Tala said and brushed the bangs off Rei's face.

"You're fond of him, aren't you?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Psh, I know he's not your type" Bryan sniggered.

"But he's a certain someone's type for sure" Tala grinned and with one last look at Rei, he went to his bed and cuddled with his lover.

* * *

**Arigatou Gozaimasu! *bows***

**By the way, if anyone's looking for a good anime to watch with nice art, awesome storyline and has sexy bishies, try Hakkenden! It's short though. LOL xD**

**:D**


	4. Hangover and My Heart Skipped a Beat

**Hello! Here's the update!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to Chapter 1 :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Hangover and My Heart Just Skipped a Beat**

* * *

Rei awoke to the feeling of his head being cracked open. When he had squint his eyes open and realized he was seeing a very different ceiling, his eyes quickly widened and he abruptly shot up. Before he could regret doing that his surrounding started swirling. He cursed under his breath and clutched his head.

"Uh, shooting up so suddenly like that is suicide" Tala mused. Rei tried his best to look at the redhead leaning against the doorframe. Rei furrowed his eyebrows and when the unwanted throbbing of his head worsened he lowered his head between his knees while still clutching it.

"Guh, I feel like someone's drilling my head!" Rei hissed.

"That's what you get for drinking more than what you should. And Russian vodka is _not_ something that should be drank by an amateur" Tala laughed and walked over to Rei's bed.

"I don't even remember drinking that much" Rei groaned.

"Oh really?" Tala smirked but quickly replaced it with a half-fake half-real worried expression and rubbed Rei's back.

The raven-haired then felt something forcing its way up from his stomach. He quickly covered his mouth before something he'd be terribly embarrassed about happened. Tala noticed it and knew instantly.

"Gonna puke?" he asked.

Rei's immediate run to the bathroom was enough of an answer. Before long, Tala could hear Rei vomiting in the most unattractive sound. He wore a mixture of sympathy and disgust. Then he laughed inwardly.

"That Kai how can he let someone who possibly never even drank one bottle of alcohol in his life actually get drunk with Russian vodka?" he thought. When he heard Rei finally sigh deeply, he went to the bathroom and found him slumped against the wall with traces of tears on his closed eyes.

"You okay?"

"No. I feel like I just puked everything I ate in my entire life" Rei muttered. Tala laughed again. And then he coughed when Rei glared at him.

"Anyway, go freshen up with cold water. It'll help. I'll bring a change of clothes. When you're ready, come down for breakfast" he said and before Rei could reply, he shut the door behind him.

"Ugh, I am never drinking ever again" Rei sighed and stood up. He got into the shower and started bathing.

* * *

Tala arrived in the dining room where everyone was busy gobbling up Rei's cakes and pastries. Max was happily seated between Ian and Oliver. Next to the green haired Italian chef was his lover, Enrique, followed by Miguel, then Claude, Robert and Brooklyn. On the other side of the table were Bryan, Spencer, Johnny, Aaron, Ming-Ming, Mathilda and Hilary. Tyson was still asleep in his room (and no one bothered to wake him up since he was sleeping like a log). They were all happily eating and sharing the cakes while having their own discussions. Before fully entering the room, he noticed Kai coming down from the stairs.

"Wow, you actually woke up just now?" Tala raised an eyebrow.

"No, I've been awake since four hours ago" Kai replied nonchalantly.

"Eh? But we all went to bed at like 2 in the morning. You mean you slept for only three hours?"

"Please just shut your mouth. You're making my head hurt" Kai groaned and went to the living room.

"You're not gonna have breakfast?"

"Already did." And with that Kai opened the sliding door and took a stroll along the shore.

"Where's Kai going?" Bryan asked when Tala finally came over and sat next to him and between him and Spencer.

"Dunno. Probably a stroll." Tala shrugged his shoulders and ate his slice of cake.

"You know what, I think these are the best damn cakes I've ever eaten in my entire life."

"I feel ya, bro" Brooklyn said and gobbled his third slice.

"Rei can make such delicious pastries, how come he's still just managing a small-time shop? I mean with skills like his, he can become one of the top patissieres in the world!" Enrique said.

"I've been wondering about that too. And actually, I'd be happy to be his sponsor" Robert said.

"Rei has his reasons" Hilary said. Everyone then looked at her.

"Such as?"

The brunette then placed down her fork and rested her face on her palm while her elbow supported the weight.

"Rei told me before that he made a deal with his father before coming to Japan"

"Deal?" Everyone asked in chorus. Hilary wanted to laugh at how they all looked while listening to her. She coughed to prevent herself from being rude.

"Y-Yes. A deal. Well, since Rei's the son of the leader of their tribe, it's out of the question that he'll be the next leader once he reaches a certain age. And that certain age is 25."

"25? Rei's 24 now right? Then one more year?" Oliver asked.

"Nope, actually, there's only four months before Rei turns 25. When he turns to that age, he'll have to go back to their village and succeed his father whether he likes it or not. And of course that means he'll have to leave everything and by everything I mean _everything_."

"What?! Four months? We're going to make someone like Rei fall in love with a cold-hearted tyrant like Kai in four months?! That's impossible! Gah, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Johnny was going hysterical.

"Oh don't forget that we have to do the same to Kai" Brooklyn added.

"Bet's over then" Miguel sighed.

"So in short, being a patissiere is like a temporary freedom for Rei. Wouldn't it be such a total waste for Rei to just leave everything like that?" Ming-Ming worried.

"That was the deal. And as far as I know, neko-jins, Rei's tribe, are people with a strong sense of responsibility. When they promise something, no matter what the cost may be, they'll fulfill it."

Amidst the talk, Tala was quiet and seemed like in a very, very deep thought. Bryan noticed it and wanted to ask but hesitated. Tala began furrowing his eyebrows and squinting his eyes. His lips slowly curved to a smile.

"There's nothing to worry about" he said and lifted his head. Everyone was confused.

"Nothing to worry about? Have you been listening?" Enrique asked.

"We're going through with the bet _and_ the plan."

"We are?" Everyone asked.

"Yes. Trust me." Tala's smile was so confident that everybody decided to just trust the redhead. Now it's not just a bet anymore, it's a serious gamble.

* * *

Kai was smoking at the shore. He watched as the sea glistened under the sun. Since it was a private resort and all the annoying ones were inside the villa, it was perfectly quiet and peaceful. But his favorite moment only lasted for a minute when he noticed Rei walking absent-mindedly not too far from him. The younger male seemed out of it and looked like he was thinking pretty deeply. He unconsciously raised an eyebrow.

Rei was closing in and he still hasn't noticed Kai. Well not until he actually bumped to the person.

"Ouch" he muttered and smeared his forehead. The throbbing in his head hasn't subsided completely.

"What are you doing?" Kai voiced out

Rei twitched at the familiarity of the voice and instead of looking up at the older Russian, he went down and hugged his knees.

"S-Sorry" he said in a very soft voice. Kai almost didn't hear it. The Russian obviously didn't understand what was going on and not understand what was going on is just one of the many things Kai hated. He groaned and sat as well. When he was about the same level as the neko-jin, he flicked the other's man's forehead.

"Ack!" Rei hissed and covered his poor forehead.

"What was that for?!" he hissed and glared at Kai who was lovingly returning it with a disinterested look.

"What are you doing?"

"I should be asking that" Kai said.

"I-I was just taking a stroll!" Rei blushed. Kai as usual, didn't miss it.

"Hey, do you remember what happened last night?"

"Ha? What 'what happened last night'?" Rei asked in an obviously annoyed tone. Kai would normally be irritated by that but for some reason, he felt amused.

"Yes. Last night. Something happened, you remember it?" Kai smirked. Rei gulped.

_I absolutely cannot remember anything! _"O-Of course I remember! I remember everything!"

"Oh really?" _Nope, he's completely forgotten what happened last night._

"Yes!" _Shit! What happened last night?_

"Then, shall we continue it?" _This would be fun._

"C-Continue? Continue what?" _What the hell is he talking about? W-Wait a second… don't tell me…_

"You know…" Kai smirked and started moving closer at the raven-haired whilst the raven was trying to move away. Soon he lost balance and fell on his back. Kai quickly came on top of him. Rei blushed to the brightest shade of Rei. Oh how much fun teasing someone so innocent was for Kai.

"G-G-Get off!" Rei stuttered. He was blushing even up to the ears.

"But weren't you the one who made the first move last night?" Kai smirked. _Wow, he's so red._

"W-W-WHAT?!" _Shit! Shit! Shit! I swear to whatever gods are out there that I will never ever for the rest of my life drink alcohol ever again! And definitely never with this guy! _

"You even said you _loved_ it…" Kai breathed through his lips and was moving inch by inch closer to Rei's face. They were like one push away from actually kissing.

Rei had shut his eyes so tight that probably even a crowbar won't be able to open it. He's pursed his lips tightly as well. Kai had never felt so damn amused in his life and he couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud. He got off from Rei and was laughing hysterically.

Rei just stiffened and still couldn't register in his mind what happened.

After two minutes, Kai's laughter finally died down. He looked to his side and found Rei's pale and soulless appearance. He smiled to himself and tapped the raven's knee.

"Sorry, I was just messing around" he said.

Rei's soul came back to him and pouted. He sat upright and threw sand at Kai.

"You are definitely the worst person I've ever met" he said in almost teary eyes.

"Yeah, I get that a lot" Kai laughed it off.

Rei snorted.

"Oh and you're definitely the weirdest person I've ever met."

Rei was going to snap at him but when he saw that prince-like person smiling so genuine, he fell mute and astounded. When he realized he was actually marveling at the 'worst person he's ever met', he looked away with a snort.

"If only you'd just always smile like that" he said under his breath.

"If you want it" Kai said. Rei twitched.

"You heard that?!"

Kai didn't reply and just smiled. Rei blushed again.

"Ugh, I've had it!" He then stood up and stomped his way back to the villa. Kai watched him walk farther and farther until he reached the house.

The smile then faded and he sighed. He leaned back with his arms supporting his weight.

"Nah. Someone like me… doesn't even deserve to hope for that…"

* * *

Hilary found Rei stomping his way across the main hall. HE wore such an agitated expression yet there were traces of light tints of red on his cheeks. Rei soon noticed her as well.

"Hilary!"

"Y-Yes?" Hilary blinked.

"Pack your things. Tyson and Max too. We're going back!" was Rei's order and left before Hilary could utter a single word.

"Was that Rei?" Tala asked when he came to the main hall.

"Uh, yes, I think" Hilary tilted her head.

"You guys are leaving already?"

"That's what the boss said. I wonder what happened" Hilary wondered.

* * *

Rei shut the door of his room behind him. The red tints of his cheeks never faded as he slid down and just sat on the floor. He grabbed his head again and cursed under his breath.

"Damn it. This is so wrong!" he hissed.

The memories of Kai's face inches from him and his reddish soft-looking lips so close from pressing on his own were flashing one after another in his mind. He could still feel the Russian's warm breath on his face.

Then the blush started to make its way up to his ears. When Kai's genuine smile appeared, Rei's eyes widened and he hugged himself tightly as if something inside him twitched.

"N-No way… M-My heart… just skipped a beat…" he stuttered a disbelieving and cracked voice.

* * *

Oh and unknown to the Rei and Kai, there were two other people who saw them earlier. Robert and Miguel were just on their way to bring some of the cake to Kai when _it_ happened. They weren't really planning to eavesdrop; the two just really didn't notice them. Nope, they never did.

Well not like they cared about that.

"Umm, so do we even really need the plan?" Miguel asked.

"Please don't ask me" Robert sighed.

* * *

**Ho-Ho. came up with this scene in the middle of the night. Anyway, liked it?**

**Thank you for reading!**

**PS. Don't forget that I'm going to change the development of the story and prolly add events/scenes that weren't in the original. Like this one for example.**

**Ciao! :* **


	5. Kai is Scary and French Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Beyblade :3**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Kai is Scary and French Kiss**

* * *

Rei quickly changed into his own clothes. He had just finished fixing his hair when Tala came to the room. He saw the redhead from the mirror. Rei sighed.

"No matter what you say, we're still going back home, Mr. Ivanov" Rei said.

"Just because you're leaving, we're gonna go back to the formalities? Didn't I say to call me Tala?" The redhead then walked over to the bed and picked up the clothes he had lent the younger male.

"You know I wouldn't have minded if you just took these. I mean, I gave them to you."

"No. That won't do. First of all, we would never even have stayed here. Our only purpose in coming here was to deliver the cakes and since that's done, there's no more reason for us to stay. And since we've imposed too much already, it's just proper to return the clothes you _lent_ us after making us, or rather, _forcing _us, to join your party. Taking those clothes which probably cost more than what we actually earn for an entire week, will make me feel uncomfortable, v_ery _uncomfortable" Rei said sternly and flipped his hair back as he turned on his heels and faced the red-haired Russian. Said Russian was comfortably sitting on the bed, with one leg on top of the other and his head lazily resting on the palm of his hand with the elbow supporting the weight as it sat on top of his leg. He had a bored expression and eyes that said 'are you done?'

Rei sighed dejectedly.

"Please tell me you're letting us leave."

Tala grinned. "Whaddya think?"

"Were you even listening to what I said?"

"Nah, not really. Actually, you lost me at the 'First of all' part."

Rei face-palmed and groaned. This was so not helping his head; which reminds him his headache hasn't really completely faded yet.

"Tala Ivanov, I will say this one last time. We. Are. Leaving" Rei said again this time emphasizing on each word. Maybe putting a little more conviction on it would actually help sink it in the Russian's head. At least that's what Rei thought… or rather hoped.

"Sure" was Tala's nonchalant reply.

"I knew it! Of course you'll agr― wait, what? Did you just say…"

"I said sure. You're not turning deaf on me now are you?"

Rei blinked. "Really? Sure? You're… gonna let us leave?"

"Well if you don't want to I could always―"

"N-N-No! I mean, thanks. I really thought you'd… no, never mind. I'll go get Hilary and the others." Rei then left the room with a bright face. Tala just sat there on the bed, completely self-assured of _something._

* * *

Rei ran down the stairs and entered the living room where he almost bumped to a half-worried-looking half pissed Hilary. It was his turn to be shocked. Well, not really, Hilary was always pissed when she's not in a happy mood. Which was most of the time especially when a certain bluenette was involved.

"Uuh, did I miss something?" Rei questioned. Hilary was smearing her head with furrowed eyebrows.

"It's Tyson and Max, they're completely wasted! Well Max is easy to handle except for his ridiculous urge to annihilate all the sugar in this villa. It's still a surprise to me how I managed to actually settle him down! But Tyson is just… he's… agghh! I don't even know anymore! If you can actually wake him up and snap him out of his stupid fucking daydream be my guest! I'm out of this. I've just had enough!" Hilary exclaimed and went outside the villa, probably to get some fresh air.

Rei could only blink. After he was over his surprise, he moved to the couches and found the blonde sleeping peacefully on one of them and then the giant blue mess which was Tyson sprawled on the floor on his stomach and drool dripping on the corner of his mouth.

Rei wore a mixed expression of worry and disgust. Well, if you saw your friends in a state where they looked like mannequins with no signs of ever moving again, of course you'd be worried. But then when you see one of them drooling like he's got an infinite supply of saliva in his body, then what else to feel than to be disgusted? And I mean _seriously_ disgusted.

"T-Tyson, Max, wake up" Rei said unsurely, "We're leaving."

Rei tapped the blonde's head and gently kicked the bluenette's cheek. If you saw Tyson's face you wouldn't even dare to touch him. Heck you'd probably rather hold a cockroach. But then no matter how many times he called them, neither budged.

"I thought you were leaving?" Tala's voice then came from the other side of the couches. He grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. It didn't really take Rei long before he figured out what Tala _really _meant by that.

"You knew this would happen" Rei narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever do you mean, Mr. Kon?" Tala's grin widened as he took a seat on one of the vacant seats. Rei glared at the redhead but when it didn't seem to have any effect on him at all, he groaned and cursed something Chinese under his breath then sighed.

"I may not understand Chinese well, but I'm pretty sure you just cursed on me" Tala said, his grin never left his face.

"Tala, you're seriously pissing me off."

"Hey, what did I do? I wasn't the one who made them drunk, was I? I'm completely innocent in this matter."

"_Completely_ innocent?"

"Well, _half._"

Rei almost cried when he sighed. He plopped down the couch, on a vacant part of it next to Max.

"Rei just stay for another night or two. Your shop won't be bankrupt after three days of absence, so don't worry."

"It's not as simple as that" Rei whispered but Tala surely heard it. His grin faded and turned to a slightly more serious face.

"It's almost lunch time, let's go." Tala got up and offered a hand to the faintly depressed-looking raven. Rei looked up at him.

"Just trust me, okay?" Tala smiled. And with that, Rei forced a smile and accepted Tala's hand.

* * *

Hilary was just about to come back in the villa when she saw Tala and Rei head to the dining area. She saw Rei's expression and she couldn't help but feel guilty. Though Rei obviously didn't see her, she bowed and said 'sorry' repeatedly. Well Rei didn't see her but someone sure did.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kai's cold voice made Hilary jump and smacked her back against the glass door. She wore a horrified and panicked expression and with eyes so big Kai thought they belonged to tarsiers for a second.

Kai on the other hand just wore a cool expression with completely disinterested eyes, his hands in his pocket.

"H-H-H-Hiwatari!" Hilary exclaimed at the top of her lungs. Kai shuddered.

"Why the hell do you people have to fucking scream? I'm not freaking deaf" Kai grumbled.

_Wow, he is a demon. _"I-I was surprised!" Hilary complained.

"Not my fault" Kai snorted and walked pass the brunette and entered the villa. Hilary never left the sliding door while she watched the pale-skinned, dual-color-haired Russian. When he was completely gone, Hilary breathed a heavy relieved sigh.

"Scary huh?" Brooklyn said. Again, Hilary's back was pasted on the sliding door.

"Why the fuck do you people keep sprouting out of nowhere?! Like freakin' mushrooms!" Hilary cried and clutched her chest.

"But I was behind Kai all this while" Brooklyn said.

"Then why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Heh, Kai scares me a bit" Brooklyn chuckled and scratched his head.

"Kuh, and you're planning to get someone like him hook up with _my _sweet Rei? They're complete opposites!"

"Correction, _we're_ planning. And don't people usually say opposites attract?"

"Yeah, but _that_ opposite? I mean, Hiwatari's like a walking iceberg."

"Hn, yeah. Still, don't you think he's cool that way? I can't imagine Kai not being cold and rude and cruel. It just doesn't feel right. He's kind of more attractive and sexier that way" Brooklyn beamed.

Hilary crooked an eyebrow. "Are you some kind of a masochist or what?"

"Hmm, Ming-Ming asked me the same thing. Do I set off that kind of feeling?" Brooklyn tilted his head and looked so innocent. Anyone who saw that would definitely blush. Even someone as tomboy as Hilary.

_Oh my god, he's so cute!_ Hilary turned and covered her face.

"Anyway, let's go grab some lunch!" Brooklyn cheered and grabbed Hilary's hand and dragged her inside toward the dining area.

* * *

It was pretty quiet in the dining room. Though nothing seemed wrong on the surface, the people on both sides of the table could absolutely feel the epic awkwardness and tension emanating from one of the people occupying one end of the table. There were only two options since only two people were currently on both ends. One is none other than the great Kai Hiwatari. Knowing his personality, it's somehow safe to assume that he's never felt or will ever feel awkward at any given situation and for any possible reason. He's the type to keep a straight face at all times. So then there's only one other option and that's the one on the other end: Rei Kon.

One can easily figure out he's avoiding any possible eye and physical contact with the person opposite him since he's had his head lowered and looked like he was drilling a hole on his plate as he ate. Tala who was closest to him on his right and Hilary who sat opposite of the redhead were both just watching the raven. Tala had an eyebrow cocked with his head on the palm of his hand while his elbow supported the weight. He had a "what the hell's wrong with him" kind of look. Hilary on the other hand was just blinking with a slightly parted mouth as she debated on her mind whether she should ask the raven to at least raise his head while eating.

The only two people aware of why Rei looked so flustered and wanted to avoid Kai were sitting opposite each other at the middle of the table. Robert and Miguel were the only ones, aside from Kai, who ate happily.

"Uh, Rei, why are you eating with your face so close to the plate?" Hilary finally asked since she was kind of getting irritated just watching the raven look stupid.

Rei twitched. He hesitated for a second but soon he raised his head and his eyes were quickly met with Kai's strong gaze. A quick flashback came and Rei's face was the replica of a ripe tomato again. Tala's eyes widened a bit and he blinked.

"I-I-I'm done. M-My head still kind of hurts so I'll just freshen up outside, 'kay?" Rei then quickly got up and left the room before anyone could stop him. While the others watched in curiousness as Rei left, Tala moved his attention to Kai. Kai felt his gaze and narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

"Did something happen between you two?" Tala asked.

Now everyone's attention was on Kai and they were enthusiastically waiting for the reply. Kai took a deep breath before answering.

"None" was the simple reply and with that said, Kai got up from his seat and left.

"Something definitely happened" Tala said and leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms.

"Rei was red. Does he have a fever or something?" Mathilda asked.

"I don't think so" Hilary said.

"Uh, actually guys…" Miguel started but before he could continue his phone vibrated.

"Oh one sec." Miguel flipped his phone open and as he read the message balls of sweat started to appear on his forehead.

"Miguel? You okay?" Brooklyn asked.

"O-Oh yeah! I'm okay he-he" Miguel said and wiped his forehead.

"So what were you gonna say?" Tala asked.

"T-That, uh, well, R-Rei said his head still hurts so… he's probably just tired?" Miguel said. Robert cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Hah? But why would he avoid Kai if it was just that?" Tala wondered.

While everyone was still wondering about the reason, Robert received a message. He opened his phone and read it. It was from Miguel. He looked over at the blonde first. Miguel mouthed a 'read it' so Robert did so.

_Don't say anything! Hiwatari will kill us! D: - Miguel_

"_It's not like I was even planning on saying anything" _Robert thought and sighed. He deleted the message but gave a small nod at Miguel.

"Let's just forget about it. It's probably no big deal anyway" Robert commented and continued eating. The others shrugged their shoulders and continued as well.

* * *

Rei was having a stroll around the resort and he had a stick with him. He was swinging it around as he murmured things in Chinese. His eyebrows were furrowed and when he reached a certain spot, he stomped his feet and threw the stick to the ground. He cursed in Chinese again before stomping at the stick like an idiot.

"Do you feel any satisfaction with killing that poor stick?" Kai mused. He was actually sitting on a log while having a smoke. He had a nonchalant look on his face while he looked back at a certain bewildered black-haired Chinese.

It took three seconds before Rei's mind registered that Kai was just a few inches away from him and that he actually saw his recent action. He quickly tried to remain calm and kept the red taints on his cheeks to be hidden as much as possible.

"How dare you witness my murdering of this stick?" was the most logical thing Rei could come up with, if you know what I mean.

At that Kai's expression changed to something that completely said 'are you an idiot?' and he narrowed his eyes at Rei. He didn't look mad but more like he didn't even know if he should be mad or what.

"W-What?" Rei asked.

"Are you on drugs or something?"

"W-What the hell are you talking about?" By this moment, the redness of Rei's cheeks was slowly showing. It's most likely because of embarrassment because he's probably realized how stupid what his first sentence was.

"Forget it" Kai sighed and threw his cigarette and stepped on it. He was going to leave but when he saw Rei's expression he paused from his tracks.

"Are you going to say something?" he cocked an eyebrow.

Rei twitched and fiddled his hands. He opened his mouth only to shut it again. He looked away from Kai but still stole glances at him. He then opened his mouth again and then closed it. He looked so awkward Kai grew annoyed.

"If you're going to say something spit it out already" Kai grumbled.

Rei took a deep breath first and then turned to face Kai.

"P-Please don't do that again" he said with his eyes lowered.

"Do what?" Kai furrowed his eyebrows again.

"T-That _thing_ you did… earlier…"

"What _thing?_"

"Y-You know that already. You did it…"

And then Kai started smirking. He walked back at Rei and leaned close to him.

"You mean this?" he whispered as he stared back at Rei's eyes. Rei on the other hand had his eyes so wide and his face was redder than a ripe tomato. His heart felt like it would jump out of his ribcage and run off somewhere. The more Kai leaned closer, the more Rei pulled farther until he lost balance and almost fell. Fortunately, Kai wrapped one of his arms around his waist and prevented it from happening.

Since it felt like he'd have a heart attack soon, Rei gathered enough strength to gently push Kai away.

"I-I-I just said not to do t-that" he stuttered and lowered his head to hide his flustered face behind his bangs.

"Say Mr. Kon, do you know what French kiss is?" Kai then asked.

Rei stiffened and gulped. Kai grinned and for some reason he just wanted to try being as 'naughty' as that certain redhead. While his other arm was still around Rei's waist, his free hand held up the younger male's chin.

"Wanna try it with me?" he whispered.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Tell moi what ya think! :D muhahahaha**


	6. 500 Million Dollars and Humiliated

**I have crappy internet. Damn it.**

**Hello everyone! It's me again! *bows* Here's another update. I wonder how come I get good ideas for this and I just can't think any for Angel Heart. Meh, I know it'll hit me soon. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Oh and Scarv and ya'll who keep giving nice reviews, I thank you with all ma heart. Just thought I'd thank you now :D**

**Hugs and kisses to all my readers and reviewers!**

**Kai: Get on with it!**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN BEYBLADE!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Five Hundred Million Dollars and Humiliated**

* * *

If there was one kind of person Rei hated the most, it would be the kind who toys around with a person's heart or something along those lines. Mr. Hiwatari was doing just that. So when you have the same personality as Rei who doesn't take things such as having someone, who's in fact neither your friend nor companion, wrap one arm around your waist and his free hand on your chin whilst asking if you want to try and French kiss that stranger, as mere joke, then the only appropriate thing to do is to swing your arm and hurt that person. And I mean _seriously _hurt that person. Which was actually Rei's plan and was supposed to land a huge slap on the pale-skinned Russian's face, though punching him was also an option. He chose the former since he thought it wouldn't leave as much mark as a punch would. Despite being a complete bastard, Kai's face was still extremely beautiful you'd rather hurt yourself than actually leave anything to "damage" that face.

Anyway, our young multimillionaire didn't escape multiple assassination attempts unscathed just to be slapped by someone he barely knew and probably looked more feminine than his own sister. So what do you think happened?

"Uh-uh" Kai smirked darkly as he held Rei's wrist before it reached his face. Rei gritted his teeth and glared daggers at the taller male. When Kai's cool façade never faltered, Rei hissed and snatched his arm away.

"_Jiànguǐ_ (go to hell)" Rei swore.

"Been there and back" Kai replied coolly.

"_Nǐ wèishéme zhèyàng yīgè húndàn ne?!_ (Why are you such a jerk?!)"

"It's in my blood."

Rei gritted his teeth and was about to leave but not without Kai making matters worse.

"Stop pretending like you hate it."

Rei's eyes widened and he paused from his tracks.

"I know your type. Acting all innocent and sweet on the outside but on the inside, you're actually _dying_ to be touched. Am I wrong?"

Rei's eyes were starting to have tears pile in them.

"Here's something you should know, you're not the first person Tala's used in his games just to get me soft. And there is no way in hell that you'll be the first to succeed. Honestly, where does that stupid redhead find people like you? I mean, you're just a puny patissiere. Tell me, how much did he actually pay you to go along with his plan?"

Rei took a deep breath hen turned on his heels. Kai expected him to have another fit but instead, Rei stood in front of him with a smile.

"500 million dollars."

_That_ erased the proud grin on Hiwatari's face. He never thought he'd actually answer that question and with a confident smile at that.

Kai then just watched Rei leave and when he was out of his sight he sighed and returned to sit on the log. He took out another cigarette and lit it. He brushed his bangs to the back and leaned back on his arms.

"Well, never thought I'd live long enough to actually see a Hiwatari do something stupid" a voice made Kai look to his side where a certain lilac haired German stood.

"Jurgens" Kai muttered. "What a surprise."

"I don't really care what you choose to do to other people but wasn't that too rough? You don't even know Rei well."

"You're still as nosy as ever. Just leave me alone. You said you didn't care, didn't you?"

Robert sighed. Kai was truly hard as rock.

"You know about Tala's plan, am I right?" Robert asked.

"That stupid redhead's too easy to read. I knew what he was planning something the moment he decided the idiotic party and ordered those goddamned cakes from that rundown bakeshop. Everything just became clearer when that naïve patissiere brought me that hideous-looking cake." Kai grinned and blew a smoke.

"Is that why you treated Rei that way?"

Kai glared at Robert. He spat the cigarette and stomped on it.

"I don't plan to go along with Tala's ridiculous games. If he thinks that patissiere is so good then he should just sleep with him already and leave me alone." Kai snorted and walked pass Robert.

"He's doing this for you. Or are you such an idiot to not even know that."

With that Kai grabbed Robert's collar.

"You've got some guts, Jurgens" Kai hissed though his teeth. The two glared at each other. After a few seconds, Kai snickered darkly and released Robert.

"Say what you want, it's not like I'd give a damn anymore. I'm through with this." Kai then marched back to the villa and left Robert behind. The German fixed his shirt and sighed.

"_How long will you run, Hiwatari?"_ he thought.

* * *

Rei shut himself up in the room he shared with Tala and Bryan. Of course it seemed selfish but nothing really mattered to the Chinese male anymore. He was so humiliated and annoyed and infuriated and with all those emotions surfacing, he couldn't do anything but be betrayed by his tears. He gritted his teeth and his hands folded into tight balls. His pupils started turning to slits, a feature neko-jins had and appeared only when they were extremely angry.

"I don't think I've ever felt this mad before" he hissed. "That's it, with or without Tyson and the others, I am leaving this place!" And with that, Rei left the room and shut the door behind him as he left. The other people occupying the living room saw him stomp down the stairs with an expression that would scare the living daylights out of anybody. Hilary, Max and Tyson, who's miraculously regained consciousness and sobered up, were too shocked to utter anything.

When Rei saw them, and their horrified expressions while staring at him, his gaze softened and he started to calm down.

"Rei, what's the matter?" Tala asked as he was about to approach the raven-haired.

"I'm sorry" Rei bowed before the redhead could come even closer. "I'll go on ahead. Hilary, Tyson, Max, you three can stay for as long as you like and as long as you're allowed."

"W-What?" Hilary stuttered and looked at Max and Tyson but since they don't really understand what was going on as well, they just shrugged their shoulders.

"Rei, I thought we've talked about this?"

"Enough is enough, Mr. Ivanov. I'll repeat what I told you earlier, my job here is done and I've no reason to stay any longer. So if you'll excuse me" Rei stated and left through the front door before anyone could stop him. And everyone just stood there in the living room, with dumbfounded faces and open mouths.

* * *

Rei marched across the sands until he reached the gate of the resort and on the other side of it was a black Mercedes Benz. The tinted windows slowly slid down and revealed its driver, Robert.

"Mr. Jurgens" Rei blinked.

"I'll take you home" Robert offered.

"N-No, there's no need. I'll manage on my own."

"It's getting pretty dark, someone with your looks shouldn't be travelling on his own at night."

"Thanks Mr. Jurgens but I think I really can manage on my own."

"I also need to talk to you."

"Talk to me? About what?" Rei questioned.

"I'd tell you but you need to get in first" Robert smiled. Rei unconsciously raised an eyebrow.

"By the way, I'm married with two kids, just in case you wanted to know" Robert grinned and raised his hand whilst showed Rei the golden ring on his ring finger. Rei chuckled and finally accepted the offer and got in the car.

* * *

"What did you do?" Tala shouted as soon as he threw open the door of Kai's room. The younger Russian was sitting on a couch while reading a book. He didn't bother looking at the other Russian and just flipped a page on the book and continued reading.

"Kai Hiwatari, I asked you, what the hell did you do?!" Tala slammed both his hands on the arms of the couch. His face was inches from Kai's and he glared daggers at the younger male.

Kai sighed and removed his reading glasses. He stared coolly back at the fuming redhead/

"About what?" he replied nonchalantly.

"About Rei! He left just a minute ago!"

"_Ivanov_, stop using that tone with me" Kai said in a poisonous tone. He started to glare back hard.

"I will use whatever tone I damn well please with you. Now answer me, what did you do to Rei?" Tala said through his teeth.

"Kuznetsov, get your lover away from me before I do something none of you will like" Kai said without breaking his glare from the redhead.

Bryan, who was leaning on the doorframe sighed and did what he was told. Thankfully, Tala pulled back without resisting.

"I never should have cared" Tala laughed. He glared back at Kai again.

"I never should have thought it was still possible for you to return to the way you were." With that Tala took his lover's hand and were about to leave the room.

"Tala," Kai called, "Pasts are called pasts because they happened already. Bringing it back is a waste of time."

Tala faked a chuckle, "Yeah, I'll remember that" he said in almost a whisper.

* * *

"I'll apologize on both Tala and Kai's behalf" Robert said. Rei sighed and looked out the window. The sun has finally come down and the sky has turned black. There were few stars but the moon was full behind some parted clouds.

"It doesn't really matter anymore. I just want to go home" Rei muttered.

"You know they never intended to hurt you or whatsoever. Well Tala for the most part. He just really cares about Kai that he went through such lengths just to help him."

"Why would Hiwatari need any help? He's probably the richest man in the country, what kind of help would he need that he can't afford?" Rei said unemotionally.

"I've known the Hiwataris since I was a kid. My father used to be one of their trusted clients and that's how I got acquainted with them. And during that time, when Kai wasn't involved with the company yet, he wasn't like what he is now. Well, not completely. He was still the proud and smartass Kai but he wasn't as cold. He treated people with respect no matter who they were and what their social status was. He also smiled more often."

And then an image of Kai smiling flashed back in Rei's mind. When he noticed his cheeks were getting hot, he shook his head and slapped his cheeks.

"You okay?"

"Uh, yeah, don't mind me. Please continue."

"Well, I'm not sure about the details or what exactly happened but when Voltaire Hiwatari, Kai's grandfather died, it was then that Kai started to change. Aside from taking over a large company at the age of 19, it's most probably because of how cruel the business world is. There were even rumors that some of the board members and old business partners of the Hiwatari Enterprises tried to assassinate him. When you're in that kind of environment, you have no choice but to be as cold as ice and hard as rock because if you don't, worse case you'll end up is being dead."

Rei gulped.

"Do you get what kind of help Kai needs now?"

"I understand that what he went through was tough but that still doesn't give him any right to hurt other people. Especially those who doesn't have anything to do with him or his company. I'm just an ordinary patissiere who got involved in this because of Tala. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't even have met Kai Hiwatari. Hell I never even dreamed of meeting him! Thanks to Tala, I experienced the most humiliating thing in my entire life!" Rei exclaimed.

"Uh, your eyes are…" Robert said. He saw them from the rear view mirror. Kai blinked and regained composure.

"S-Sorry, I'm taking it out on you, Mr. Jurgens."

"Just Robert is fine; our ages aren't really that far from one another. Anyway, that's why I apologized earlier. I'm pretty sure you know Tala never meant any harm in introducing you and Kai to each other."

"But why me? There are millions of other people he could use to 'help' Kai, why did he have to choose me? I'm just a small-time patissiere who runs an old bakeshop and on top of that I'm male!"

"The only one who can answer that is Tala. So for now, try to calm down and forget everything Kai said. He's just really confused, you know what I mean? Rest and tomorrow, I think you'll get a visit from you-know-who" Robert smiled. They were already in front of Rei's house. With a reassuring pat on his shoulder from the gentle German, Rei got off the car and thanked Robert for driving him home.

* * *

Kai sat on a chair on the porch. He had his eyes closed but his eyebrows were furrowed. It was obvious he was thinking about something. The image of Rei's unemotional but confident smile when he replied to him earlier kept crawling its way back to Kai's mind no matter how many times he tried to erase it.

He had set Kai up many times before but Tala had never been mad when Kai rejected or scared off those 'possible partners'. He just either ignored it or pretended he had nothing to do with them. But why did he get seriously angry when it was Rei.

"So Kon didn't really have anything to do with Tala's plan" Kai thought aloud. He opened his eyes.

"Then why did he say that?"

* * *

Rei threw his bag on the floor and threw himself on the bed, face first. He stared at the ceiling for a while and then closed his eyes when he felt his tears were coming. He used the back of his arm to cover his eyes. In less than a second, a trail of water rolled from his eyes.

"_I know your type. Acting all innocent and sweet on the outside but on the inside, you're actually dying to be touched. Am I wrong?"_

"You're wrong, Kai Hiwatari."

* * *

**Okay this was one heated chapter. Kai is soooo cold. He actually made my dear Kitten cry.**

**Kai: You're the one writing it, you dimwit!**

**Anyway~ I hope you guys like this one. I wonder if I should make this long and probably write a sequel for it. Hmm. Whaddya guys think? Oh if you have any ideas of what **_**could **_**happen next for Angel Heart, do share it with me. It might help me finally continue the chapter. I've only started the first part. I'm still lacking ~.~**

**Kai: You're useless.**

**I do NOT want to hear that from you! Heh, I should just make you suffer even more in Angel Heart. **

**Kai: *rolls eyes***

**Rei: Okay, that's enough. Emina's gonna wait for all your reviews! Bye bye! :D**

**PS. I'm gonna draw a cover for this muhahahaha xD**


	7. Spilt Milk and Apologizing With A Kiss

**Anneyeong! Here I am with another chapter! Took so long, sorry. I've been busy with school with all the projects, exams and the freaking cursed Thesis paper. Ugh. **

**Anyway, please enjoy this!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**No Point Crying Over Spilt Milk and Who the hell apologizes with a kiss?!**

* * *

It was barely five in the morning when Rei was awakened by the sound of both his phone and doorbell ringing. He tried to ignore it but when the noise kept on going for about more than fifteen minutes, it drove him nuts and he finally picked up his phone and went to the front door to kill whoever was on the other side of it.

Rei opened the door and found Tala with his phone on his left ear and his right hand about to press the doorbell one more _freaking_ time.

"Can't be satisfied with just the call?" Rei grumbled with his phone still up to his ear. Tala smiled brightly and nodded.

"Can I come in?"

Rei sighed and hesitated for a second before he made way for the redhead.

"Tala it's freaking five in the morning" Rei yawned and followed suit after Tala as he shut the door behind him.

"Oh I know" Tala replied and cheerfully sat on the couch.

"You're unwanted but you're still a guest, so which, coffee or tea?" Rei asked and wiped the sleepiness off his eyes.

"Coffee please and ouch, I'm unwanted?"

"Obviously" Rei rolled his eyes.

"I thought you'd be a gentler type of person" Tala smirked and watched Rei disappear into the kitchen.

"I _am_ gentle, at 8 am onwards" Rei replied.

Tala chuckled. He found some albums underneath the glass table in front of him. He picked one and browsed through it. It was a photo album of Rei's childhood, mostly from when he was still in his village. Tala smiled to himself when he saw a photo of three-year-old Rei carried by his mother.

"Cute" he said.

"I get that a lot" Rei commented and brought the coffee to Tala. He sat down across from the redhead and leaned back. Tala grinned and drank it.

"You're not surprised I came?" Tala asked.

"Not really" Rei replied with his head leaned on the back of the sofa.

Tala hesitated to continue for a while. When Rei noticed the growing silence, he decided to speak up.

"There's no need for any apology, just so you know."

Tala looked up from his mug.

"But, I'd appreciate a bit of explanation" Rei added and his eyes met Tala's.

"You're not mad?"

"If you mean about how you inconsiderately and childishly used me in your plan to 'soften' your friend whilst allowing him to humiliate me and judge me in a completely twisted and wrong way, then no, I'm not mad."

Tala gulped and tightened his grip on the mug.

"I guess I'm not mad because I know you did it for a good reason. But you know you could've just told me you had something planned so I wouldn't have looked like an idiot. I would've understood and went along with you. Probably."

"I did consider that but we all thought it'd be more interesting if neither you nor Kai knew."

Rei stiffened for a second and blinked at the redhead. After about three seconds, he sighed deeply.

"Oh why am I not surprised? And let me guess, Hilary, Tyson and Max were included in that 'we'."

"Hilary yes, but Tyson and Max, not really. They were dead drunk when we planned."

Rei took a deep frustrated breath once more. Tala felt even guiltier after seeing the expression on the younger male's face. For the first time, he felt sincerely sorry for using someone for his plans.

"Well, no point in crying over spilt milk so let's just forget about it okay?" Rei smiled and offered a handshake to the redhead. Tala looked at him with wonder.

"Let's do this again. My name's Rei Kon."

Tala smiled and accepted Rei's hand, "I'm Tala Ivanov, pleased to meet you, Rei" he replied.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

"And please no more surprise set-ups okay?"

"Promise" Tala beamed.

* * *

Tala arrived at the mansion wearing a bright and cheerful grin on his face. Bryan, who sat on the couch while he read the newspaper and had a mug of hot freshly brewed coffee on the table in front of him, noticed the redhead as he skipped his way through the front door. He raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Something good happened?" he asked.

"Yup" Tala tittered and plopped down next to his lover.

"Wanna spill some details to your patient lover here?"

Tala's cheerful smile turned to a gentler one. "I made friends" he said.

"Made friends?" Bryan wondered.

"Me and Rei, we're friends again!"

"Congrats then" Bryan smiled and kissed the redhead's full lips.

"Ugh, it's too early in the morning for that" a voice made them break the kiss. The two original occupants of the couch turned their heads behind them where they saw their youngest housemate and owner of the mansion who just arrived after a jog outside.

"You're just jealous you don't have someone to do this with" Tala stuck out his tongue.

"I'm actually more jealous of how much patience Bryan has with you" Kai glared.

"What?!" Tala fumed and while Bryan tried to calm him down, Kai lovingly ignored him and talked to his butler about something.

"Okay, prepare the car; I'll be ready in thirty minutes."

"Right away, sir."

"You're going somewhere?" Bryan asked.

"Yes."

"Where?" Tala asked.

"Doesn't concern you." Kai then continued his way upstairs and into his room.

"I fucking hate you Hiwatari!" Tala shouted.

"Feeling's mutual, Ivanov" Kai replied without turning around.

* * *

"_When you turn 18 you'll be inheriting my position as chief of our village. I hope you're prepared. Being the leader of an entire village is huge responsibility."_

"_I know how much responsibility it requires that's why I don't think I'm ready yet."_

"_Are you saying you do not want to become my successor?"_

"_That's not it…"_

"_Fine then. Seven years."_

"_Seven years?"_

"_That's long enough for you to have your decision. After seven years, go back to the village and give me your answer."_

"_I understand."_

Rei opened his eyes. He was actually in the bathtub enjoying the hot water. He gave a deep sigh as he got up, fetched a towel and wrapped it around his waist and went back to his room with another towel draped over his shoulders.

After dressing up in a simple white shirt and black shorts, he went to the kitchen to drink a glass of milk. He was in the process of drinking when the doorbell rang. Thinking it was just probably Hilary, since it's been like tradition for her to pick up Rei when going to the shop, he casually went to the front door with the bottle of milk in his hand. He opened the door happily.

"You're early today Hil―"

What met his eyes weren't auburn, they were bloody crimson. And last time he checked, Hilary wasn't pale-skinned or had two-toned hair. Rei's eyes widened and he almost dropped the bottle of milk in surprise. Fortunately for him, Kai was quick and caught the bottle just as Rei let go of it.

"Surprised?"

"K-K-Kai?!" Rei squeaked.

Kai raised an amused eyebrow at that.

Rei cleared his throat and tried to regain composure.

"W-What are you doing here, Hiwatari-_sama_?" he mocked.

"Visiting" Kai replied nonchalantly.

Rei narrowed his eyes. "And just what in blazes did I do to deserve such a _wonderful_ visit from the greatHiwatari?"

"You hate me that much?"

"Oh you noticed?" Rei raised a very unhappy eyebrow and snatched his milk back.

Kai glared but Rei fiercely returned it. After five seconds, Rei gave up and sighed.

"I don't really want to see you so if you'll excuse me" Rei said and was about to shut the door but Kai's strong arms stopped it. He pushed the door back and came in. Rei gasped and stepped back as Kai effortlessly advanced to him, wrapped an arm around his waist and without giving chance for Rei to resist, he pressed their lips together. It was a hard yet gentle kiss.

Rei's eyes were wide and no matter how much he tried to push Kai back, the Russian didn't budge. His mind kept shouting he had to resist with all his might and stop the insanity but his body liked the situation far too much. A true man never backs down without putting up a fight. But when you know that you've fought enough and yet haven't won still, then what's a wiser decision than to just give up? So Rei finally loosened his grip and his hands rested on Kai's arms. And just when he was about to enjoy the kiss, not that he wanted it in the first place, Kai broke it and allowed enough distance for him and Rei to talk.

Crimson eyes stared at golden ones. Rei frowned with a completely flushed face and heavy breathing.

"Y-You… How… dare you?" he muttered through his teeth.

"That was payback" Kai replied.

"What payback?"

"That night, you kissed me first."

Rei blinked.

"For you to kiss someone you barely knew, it obviously gave me the wrong impression."

Rei was about to talk when Kai kissed him again. It was a quick and light one though.

"That's why I'm apologizing now" he said when they were apart once again.

"Who the hell apologizes for sexual harassment with a kiss?!" Rei shouted and pushed Kai. Rei wiped his lips and glared angrily at Kai.

"Are you mad?"

"Like hell I am!" Rei growled. His pupils started to turn to slits.

This time, it was Kai's turn to be surprised though he still managed to evade the incoming punch from Rei.

"Your eyes are…" he said.

"Yeah, my eyes turn like this when I'm seriously mad!" Rei exclaimed and started throwing punches which Kai all fruitlessly dodged. It only made the Chinese even angrier.

"Stay still! At least let me punch you!" Rei exclaimed and at that, Kai suddenly stood still and Rei's fist landed successfully on his right cheek.

Rei was taken aback. He had his jaw open and was in complete disbelief.

"Happy?" Kai said and smeared his now swollen cheek.

Rei's disbelief was quickly replaced by annoyance because of how Kai remained as cool as he was as if he wasn't punched at all.

"Very" he snorted.

Kai then fixed his coat and cleared his throat.

"Now then, may I come in and have some tea?"

"What?"

"Well I did say I came to visit didn't I? And as a visitor, shouldn't you invite me in and offer me coffee or tea? Unless you always drive your guests away for no apparent reason."

"N-No apparent reason? Did that punch make you insane or something? What the hell are you going on about?"

Kai was obviously losing patience since his eyebrows were starting to twitch.

"If you don't let me in, I'll kiss you again."

"All the more reason I shouldn't let you in" and with that Rei quickly shut the door to his face.

Kai sighed. "Stubborn."

"Just so you know you're the first person to ever lay a hand on my face" Kai said loudly enough. Rei was still on the other side of the door so heard it clearly.

"You deserved it" Rei replied.

"I know; that's why I allowed it."

There was a short moment of silence.

Kai took a deep breath and said, "Let's talk again when you're calmer. I'll wait for you." He slid a card under the door which Rei saw. He picked it up and realized it was Kai's calling card.

"Just… what is he playing at?" Rei thought. He then heard Kai's footsteps that soon faded.

* * *

**Soooo was that okay? LOL I just couldn't help myself from having them kiss. Boys kissing are just the hottest thing after all, in my opinion that is. **

**So anyway, thank you for reading this chapter. Review it! (That's an order LOL) xD**

**Ciao! :***


	8. A Surprise Party and Rei Is Kidnapped?

**Annyeong again! Here's the next chapter! Muhahaha xD**

**Gomen for taking sooooo long. School's being a pain xD**

**Anyway, please do enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BEYBLADE. Oh please if I did, Kai and Rei would long be married, with two kids (adopted) and living in a paradise =w=**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**A Surprise Party and Rei Is Kidnapped...?**

* * *

Kai had just left the Kon residence when he noticed a familiar figure not too far from the gate. The said familiar figure gave a small wave upon seeing the young Russian. Kai took an annoyed deep breath before he casually made his way towards the person.

"Didn't expect you to actually show up in person."

"Hn."

Robert chuckled lightly as he and Kai started to have a stroll. It was, after all, still early in the morning and having a walk in the streets was still pretty good exercise. Kai fixed his scarf before dumping his hands into the coat's pockets.

"What were you doing outside of his house?" Kai asked though he didn't show his interest in the matter.

"Nothing really. I just thought I could pay him a visit, that's all" The German replied.

"Hn."

There was a minute of silence then Robert spoke again.

"What about you? What were you doing coming out of Kon's house?" he asked in a semi-teasing tone since he obviously already knew the answer.

"I apologized" was Kai's nonchalant reply.

"The great Hiwatari actually apologized?" Robert mused.

"Zip it, Jurgens" Kai groaned.

"Right, right" Robert tittered. And that was the end of their conversion as they continued their short stroll until they arrived at a certain restaurant.

* * *

Rei sat on the couch in the living room and glared daggers at the poor innocent calling card atop the glass table. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were narrowed. It was like it would start to burn with the intense glare.

After a few more minutes, Rei blinked and sighed deeply. He leaned back on the sofa and stared at the ceiling.

"Now what?"

_Let's talk again when you're calmer. I'll wait for you._

"What's to talk about? He already said what's he supposed to say didn't he?" And then the memory of the kiss rushed back to his mind. It took him by surprise and his face quickly lit up to the brightest shade of red. He covered his mouth as his heart started throbbing a little bit faster than usual.

"Damn that stupid Russian pervert!" he cursed.

"Uh, who's the Russian pervert?"

Rei almost fell off the sofa when he heard Hilary's voice from behind him. He quickly got up and fixed himself up and greeted her.

"G-Good morning Hils!" Rei said in a little higher pitch than intended.

Hilary cocked an amused eyebrow.

"You okay Rei?" she questioned.

"Y-Yeah… I think" he said the last phrase in a lower voice. "Anyway, what brought you here? Actually, when did you get back?"

"I left a little later after you did. I just had to have a clear talk with Tala. Tyson and Max are also back in their condo" Hilary said and plopped down the sofa. Rei snatched the calling card quickly before Hilary noticed it.

"I-I see. Actually, Tala was here earlier. He… apologized and explained to me" Rei said and carefully went to the kitchen to prepare some food for his guest.

"Oh so he actually did. He told me before I left that he'd visit you."

"Yup he told me _everything_."

Hilary gulped and sweat-dropped.

"Oh… he-he-he~ so you know… e-everything?" she laughed nervously.

"Yes, _dear _Hilary Tachibana, _everything_" Rei smiled darkly as he returned with a mug of Oolong tea.

Hilary graciously accepted it but was still nervous. Rei then sat next to her which made her even more anxious.

"Setting me up isn't a very nice thing to do Hils" Rei sighed and cupped his face with his left hand. He looked at Hilary with narrowed and jaded eyes.

"I-It was mainly Tala's idea, you know."

"But you went along with it which means you're an accomplice."

"I just wanted happiness for you" Hilary defended.

"Yeah I know but it gave the opposite effect" Rei sighed again.

"Wait, what do you mean opposite? What did that Russian do to you?" Hilary fumed.

Rei hesitated to answer and avoided the brunette's eyes.

"Rei~" Hilary insisted.

"Its better you don't know. You're at fault too after all."

It was then Hilary's turn to sigh. "Alright fine, I know. I'm sorry. I should never have meddled with your love life or anything for that matter."

"Apology accepted" Rei beamed and patted Hilary's head.

"So wanna tell me now who the Russian pervert is?" Hilary smirked.

Rei averted his eyes, "Oh it's just someone."

"Oh really? And just what perverseness did this _someone _do to you for you to accuse him of being a pervert?" Bu she actually has a pretty good idea of who it is.

"It's nothing important. Can we just change the topic?"

Hilary frowned at the Chinese but decided to not push it. She then instead fished out a small notebook from her bag and gave it to Rei.

"And this is?" the raven asked.

"Things to be done for Brooklyn's birthday."

"Brooklyn? The tall redhead from the party… aside from Tala?"

"Yep."

"And I'm supposed to know this because?"

"Ming-Ming, Garland, Crusher and a guy named Mystel wants to give him a surprise birthday party and since they fell in love with your pastries, they want you to bake the cake and other pastries for said party."

Rei opened the notebook and read its contents.

"The pastries are the only ones I'm in-charge of, what about these other stuff?"

"Miguel, Tala and Robert will handle the venue, Mathilda, Ming-Ming, Ian and Aaron will take care of the decorations and the guests. Oliver and Enrique will, obviously take care of the catering. Spencer, Johnny and Claude are in-charge with entertainment. Max, Tyson and I will help you with the pastries, of course."

"I'm still kind of suspicious that this might just be another set-up/plan by you or whoever it is but since it's a job, I'll take it. But if something happens other than the birthday party itself which I'm sure will most likely happen some way or another, I swear to God I'll skin you alive. Got it?" Rei replied with a smile darker than ever.

"R-Roger that" Hilary nodded fearfully.

* * *

Rei had finished cooking lunch when Tyson and Max decided to drop by. They brought all sorts of souvenirs from their Christmas party, mostly from the people who attended it.

"They were really upset when you suddenly left" Tyson said. A short pause. "Whoa that just rhymed!"

"Ming-Ming had wanted to talk to you about Brooklyn's birthday and ask for your help personally" Max said (and completely ignored Tyson).

"Now I kinda feel bad, I don't think I even had any decent conversation with her or with anyone of them for that matter" Rei said and took a seat.

"Miguel and Brooklyn were actually interested with chatting with you" Hilary commented.

"Miguel's the blonde? I think I've seen him in magazines before."

"Yup cos he's a model" Max said.

"You'll get another chance at Brooklyn's party. I think they'll all be there again" Hilary chimed.

"_All _of them?" Rei cocked an eyebrow.

Hilary froze and gulped. She started sweating and it took about five seconds before she gave her reply.

"W-Well that's what Ming-Ming said" she laughed.

Rei sighed. "Just don't forget about our deal, Hils."

"What deal?" Tyson asked after he finally found the time to pause from eating.

"If anything else happens that day, anything at all that has no connection whatsoever to the party itself, then Hilary or whoever is involved in the scheme shall be punished severely" Rei explained without removing his suspicious stare at the brunette who twitched at his reply.

"What if it's an accident?" Max asked.

"Then there must be solid evidence that it was an accident, not something that was planned and made to _look_ like an accident."

The three then fell silent.

"_If _I find out that it is indeed planned, then there shall be _hell_ to pay" Rei smiled darkly.

The three twitched and began to sweat drop.

"You guys aren't planning on doing anything right?"

The three shook their heads quickly.

"Good, now let's eat!"

* * *

Kai and Robert entered the company building and the people currently occupying the hall because of some promo automatically cleared a path for the two. The employees all gave courteous bows and greeted the president and his colleague.

"I gotta say, for a young president, you're really doing a great job" Robert commented.

"I'm a Hiwatari, perfection's practically in my blood" Kai coolly replied as they entered the elevator that will take them to the top floor where the president's office was.

Upon arriving, what met them in the office were a fuming Tala and a comfortably sleeping Bryan. Kai had an expression of annoyance while Robert just looked amused. The two older Russians were just awesomely good in getting under _Hiwatari-sama's_ skin. Although that wouldn't be a surprise anymore. They've lived under the same roof for more than they could remember.

"You look angry, what's the matter Ivanov-kun?" Robert politely asked as he settled down the free space next to Bryan.

"It's because of Brooklyn's party" Tala replied.

"Oh right, Brooklyn's birthday is next week. Wait, he's having a party?"

"We're gonna give him one."

"So what about it then?"

"We're having a problem with the venue. This bastard here forgot to book us the place."

"I'm not as free as you think, hun" Bryan replied with his eyes closed.

"Oh don't give me that, _hun_, you had all the time you need! What's so hard with calling the owner of the villa and reserving it for Brookie's birthday?"

Bryan sighed and sat up. "One, I had an important meeting to attend with one of the major shareholders of the company. Not like I can just ditch that. Two, I did call the owner, and a couple of times at that, but his butler said he's away on a vacation or something."

Tala was silent and since he couldn't think of any comeback; he decided to just continue glaring daggers at the poor lilac-haired.

"Is that all? I have a villa in Hokkaido; we can use it if you want" Robert said.

"Really we can?" Tala's eyes brightened up.

"Yep, it's no biggy."

Tala jumped excitedly and hugged Robert. "Robert, you're an angel!"

Bryan snorted.

"Please don't tell me you're jealous" Tala muttered.

"Psh."

* * *

It was about 3 in the afternoon when Kai left the company building to get some fresh air. Tala and Bryan were still in his office and were annoying him to death. Any more of them and he'd be need admission to insane asylum.

Kai walked down the street and when the image of him kissing Rei suddenly popped in his mind, he abruptly stopped. He lifted his hand, removed the stick of cigarette from his mouth and blew an exasperated sigh.

"I think I should hold back from vodka from now on" he thought. He threw the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. He was about to continue with his stroll when his ruby eyes met with big golden ones. His mouth suddenly went dry for a second.

"It's you" he said in a low voice.

"Y-Yeah…" Rei replied with an annoyed smile and a disappointed look. Although Kai could see some light tints of pink on his cheeks. Kai smirked and walked towards the younger man.

"Where are you going?" he asked stopping at an arm's distance. Rei took a step back.

"S-Shopping…" Rei replied. He fidgeted and avoided the Russian's eyes as he tried to keep himself from blushing. He was just kissed by the guy earlier in the morning after all.

Kai looked at Rei's hands and found two large bags hanging from them. He cocked an amused eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you can carry those" he said.

"I may not look like it but I'm a man too you know. These are nothing" Rei grumbled and pouted sensing the implication in Kai's sentence.

"I didn't mean anything."

"Uh-huh, yeah sure" Rei rolled his eyes and proceeded walking passed the Russian. It might be just effects from the vodka but Kai suddenly just felt like following after the raven.

"Hiwatari-san, may I just ask something?" Rei asked.

"Hm?"

"Why the hell are you following me?!" Rei stomped his feet and turned around to see the smirking Russian.

Kai didn't answer and simply shrugged his shoulders. Rei's eyebrow was twitching in annoyance. He was about to shout at Kai again when a brute bumped behind him and pushed him that made his lose his balance and was about to stumble to the ground had Kai not caught his arm.

"Someone please stop him! He stole my bag!" A girl screamed at the top of her lungs. Kai was still helping Rei up when the raven, being the gentleman that he is, dashed after the robber.

"Please hold on to my things for a while!" was Rei's statement before slowly disappearing from Kai's sight.

Kai looked at the running Chinese before looking back at the bags he dropped before he left. Kai wasn't someone to do anyone any favors or care for someone else's stuff but for some reason, blame it on the vodka again, he sighed and picked up the bags. He was about to take a step when a thought came to his mind. After three seconds, he fished his phone from his coat and dialed his butler's number.

* * *

"Damn it, lady, let me go!" the robber shouted, his face squashed between the wall and Rei's hand. Rei pinned him on the wall with his arms on his back.

"La─ you little" Rei gritted his teeth.

"Hey!"

Rei looked to his side and found two more large men coming his way.

"You're dead meat, missy!"

Rei had no choice but to release the robber and step back as the two other men got closer. One held a steel pipe in his hand, another flipped a pocket knife.

"Careful, she's one hell of a strong girl."

"Hey watch your mouth, I'm a guy dammit!" Rei shouted.

"Well, hurting you will be fine then" the guy with the steel pipe charged towards Rei and swung it at him. Rei swiftly dodged. He kicked him on the leg and pushed him to the ground. He heard the quick footsteps of the other man and dodged quickly before he got stabbed. He back-flipped away from the two armed men.

"C'mon, it's a girly dude, beat the crap outta him!" one of the men shouted.

"Easy for you to say" the knife-holding man said as he tried stabbing Rei. "He's fucking quick as a cat!"

Rei smirked at the comparison as he ducked.

"You have no idea, mister" he said before jumping and throwing a round kick on the man's head. It threw the man to the wall, face first. It knocked him out of course.

The man with the steel pipe took the chance that Rei wasn't looking and was about to hit Rei's head but Rei was quick to avoid it. He grabbed the man's hand, flipped him over and elbowed his chest when he was down the ground.

"B-Bitch!" the robber shakingly said and was about to escape but Rei quickly blocked his way.

"Uh-uh" Rei shook his head and before the man even knew it, the bag was out of his hands and he was on the floor clutching his stomach.

"Easy as pie" Rei smirked and left as the police finally came and arrested the robbers.

The lady who got her bag stolen approached Rei quickly and thanked him for getting her bag back. She even kissed him on the cheeks. Luckily for Rei, she was one hell of a babe. Well, not like it mattered to him that much. As the woman left, Rei found Kai leaning on a car not too far from where he fought the three men. He wore an amused expression while looking at Rei. The raven found it weird and remembering that he had left his groceries to the guy, Rei approached Kai.

"Oh so umm... yeah sorry about that. Bad habit. Anyway, can I have my things back?" Rei asked coyly with an oh-so-polite (forced) smile.

"Get in" Kai said and opened the car's door.

"What? Why should I?"

"You want your things back, right?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Then get in."

"What does that have to do with my things?" Rei asked, annoyed.

"Why don't you just get in the car?" Kai smirked.

Rei furrowed his eyebrows and had an expression that said "you're a total perv" on his face.

"Just get in the car, Kon."

"I won't."

"Then good luck getting your things back" Kai said and got in the car. After three seconds, Rei opened the door to the passenger seat. He muttered something n Chinese.

"So? I'm in now. Where're my things?"

Kai gave a small glance at the raven and then his lips curved to a mischievous smirk. He didn't answer and instead started the engine and drove off... much to the raven's surprise... and panic.

"H-Hiwatari-san! Where are we going?!" Rei panicked.

"You'll see."

TBC…

* * *

**LOL I was grinning myself when Kai "kidnapped" Rei, or if you could call it that xD**

**I know it's been long and I wanna thank those who waited/will wait patiently for me :3 **

**Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter. Please make me happy and give me a review! :D**

**Ciao! **


End file.
